Printing apparatus and rollers in current use which employ a rigid rail to limit the movement of an inking roller toward an associated plate with a sheet to be printed disposed therebetween are deficient in that there is inking of the sheet adjoining raised characters of the printing plate as required; but, there is also smearing of ink adjacent such rail.